Harry Potter and the Monster Within
by Agent Knightfall
Summary: Vampire!SplitPersonality!SomewhatDark!Harry, Future HHR, When A series of Improbable events lead to Harry becoming the first of a new breed of vampire, Things are going to change in the wizarding world (and not necessarily for the better).
1. Prologue: Life before Hogwarts

It all started when Vladimir Rotwasser got himself captured by muggles. This was the first improbable event. Being a vampire, Vlad should have been able to get away. Unfortunately, he, like many wizards and magical creatures, underestimated the damage non-magicals can do. A simple taser overloaded his undead nervous system, bringing him down. He was rather unfortunate in that, he was attacking CEO of GENCORP, Reginald Decalage, who, upon seeing the rather obvious signs of vampirism in his attacker, arranged for Vlad to be transferred to the Genetic Diseases Department. It is sad to say that, when shown a real vampire, many of the scientists tried to improve on the disease. Having strapped Vladimir to a dissection table, they started to analyze the disease and its transmissibility. They found that, the disease required two vectors before infection was possible: the virus was in the blood, but in an inert state. The activator for the virus, however, was found in the vampire's saliva. While they managed to successfully determine how to spread the illness, they got side tracked on the whole 'how to cure a vampire' part of their research. They started manipulating the genetic code of the virus, jamming in seemingly random bits of DNA, trying to improve the disease.

The second improbable event was the thief. Hired by a rival genetic research company, the thief was hired to steal information relating to genetically engineered pets, successfully breaching the building's security on Halloween 1990. Unfortunately, he got lost in the building and, upon hearing the sirens from nearby police cars, panicked and stole a vial from the room he was currently in, which happened to be the same room the vampirism derivatives were kept. Running from the police, the thief wound up fleeing through Surrey, still holding the vial, before coming across a young boy, malnourished, wearing rather baggy clothes and weeding the garden at midnight. The thief decided to take Harry Potter as his hostage.

Harry Potter caused the Third Improbable Event. When he was taken Hostage, he did as most children are likely to do, and panicked. In ordinary children, this would not cause anywhere near as much trouble as Harry did, but Harry wasn't normal. He, even if he didn't know it, was a wizard. When he was taken hostage, he involuntarily lashed out with his magic, flinging the Thief down the road. Unfortunately, the vial fell onto Harry Potter and the modified vampire virus infected him.

When the police caught the Thief, they, thanks to the Blood Wards around Privet Drive, never noticed the boy in rags, covered in the contents of the vial. They also never noticed that the young boy, as thirsty children are likely to do, lick off some of the fluid, trying to quench some of his thirst.

The Modified vampire virus infected Harry. As the virus reached the Horcrux in his scar, the dark magic further mutated the magical illness. As the horcrux attacked the virus, the virus fought back, dissolving the fraction of Voldemort's soul into itself. The scar, without the soul keeping it open, sealed up and healed, leaving no trace. However, Harry wasn't so lucky.

The Dursleys woke Harry as they did every morning, by stomping on the stairs. Vernon, reaching the living room, shouted at the cupboard

"BOY! Get out here and earn your keep!"

Harry got out of the cupboard and started work on breakfast.

' ** _Come on kid. Are you really going to let that fat slob push you around?'_**

"H-hello? Who's there?" Harry hesitantly asked.

"Boy, No talking back! Breakfast NOW!" was the answering shout from his Uncle.

Harry got on with making the Breakfast and dished it up and, hearing no more from the voice, assumed he imagined it.

"Boy, No breakfast for you! We can't have you thinking you can talk back, now can we?" stated Vernon, with a nasty expression on his face.

At this point, the voice spoke up again.

' ** _Not likely, you pig. Harry, excuse me for this.'_**

Suddenly an intense pain went through Harry's body. As it did so, Harry's perception of the world took a duller view. But when Harry's arm lifted up Vernon without so much as a prompt on his part, He knew something was going on.

Vernon saw the boy curl up in pain, before his body started changing. Harry's skin paled, becoming grey in appearance. He grew muscles, where his body never had any due before to malnutrition. His eyes gave off an eerie green glow and the whites darkened to black. His canines grew into sharp fangs. His ears grew pointed, and now the Boy gave off a far more menacing aura. He picked up his deadbeat uncle in one hand with ease, and spoke.

" **Hello Vermin. I've taken control of the child for a bit so we can talk. I saw in his memories how badly you and your family treated him. And now I'm going to take something incredibly important from you."**

He dropped Vernon and speed up the stairs as nothing more than a blur, quickly reaching Petunia, as she was just leaving her room. He grabbed her, stared into her eyes and triggered his compulsion. Vernon had bustled himself up the stairs to see his wife looking rather dazed.

" **THRALL, if your husband seeks to harm my weaker self, KILL HIM!"**

"Yes, master," Petunia answered, in a dreamy voice.

Vernon, stunned by the sudden change in his wife, backed off.

" **Remember Vermin, if you hurt Harry, SHE'LL kill you!"**

"W-w-what are you?" stuttered an incredibly pale Vernon.

" **I believe I am a vampire, of sorts. You may call me Hadrian or Master. I prefer Master, but I'll let you decide,"** He gazed at Vernon with a hungry look in his eyes, **"For Now…"**

His body convulsed, and Hadrian turned back into Harry. Eyes changing back to green, skin gaining some color. A look of shock overtook Harry's face, and he sprinted to the cupboard.

Harry saw everything that happened when Hadrian took control, and it had shocked him. There was a monster inside him!

' ** _Well, I suppose monster is one way of looking at it.'_**

"What are you and how are you in my head?"

' ** _Honestly? I have no idea. Best guess? That vial that man spilled on you last night. Besides, look at the benefits to having me in your head: the Dursleys won't bother you, you can finally get some meat on your bones, and best of all, you have ME in your head!'_**

Harry was not impressed with that answer.

"That last 'benefit' is debatable." He deadpanned.

' ** _To-may-to, to-mah-to. Why are you worrying about that? I mean, look at how many people we could kill! With you protecting me from the sun, I could kill everyone!'_**

"Why on earth would you want to kill people? And what do you mean, protecting you from the sun?"

' ** _I honestly do not know. It's like an instinct or something. Not quite sure where it came from, but I am reasonably sure that I won't be able to take control in direct sunlight. So if you are going to be keeping this body safe while we're in the sun, you need to protect us. Ask Petunia to sign you up for self-defense.'_**

"And why would I do that?"

Suddenly Harry's body erupted in pain.

' ** _That's why,'_**

"How about a deal. You only feed from the Dursleys, I'll take the self-defense courses, give you free roam at night and as a special bonus, I won't surround my bed in garlic."

Hadrian paused.

' ** _You wouldn't.'_**

"You said you're a vampire. Vampires are warded off with garlic. That should keep you contained."

Harry walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a clove of garlic. A feeling of nausea overcame him.

"Hadrian?"

Hadrian didn't reply. Harry put down the garlic, and Hadrian immediately responded.

' ** _It BURNS! How DARE you try and contain me with this… this… VEGETABLE!'_**

"You behave, and I won't ward the bed."

' ** _Fine. Can I at least feed from criminals?'_**

"I suppose…"

' ** _DEAL! You know, Harry, I'm sort of proud of you for forcing the deal. Annoyed, but proud. Oh, they grow up so fast. One day, they're in rags, the next they're bribing you with the blood of their relatives!'_**

Harry, rather sensibly ignored that last comment.

The next year was rather interesting for Harry. With Petunia enthralled, Vernon and Dudley wouldn't dare hurt Harry. As a result, Harry no longer had to hold back his grades in class and soon reached the top place. He soon found that having Hadrian in his head had some interesting side effects. The vampiric nature of his affliction granted him a great boost in strength and speed, provided he had drunk some blood recently. He could still stomach regular food, but now preferred raw meats, and garlic had become indigestible to him. Sunlight now hurt his eyes significantly, forcing him to constantly wear sunglasses. His upper canines were longer than they were before, and Hadrian was always talking in the back of Harry's head, whispering suggestions of murder and mayhem.

' ** _Can I please kill your relatives? Please?'_**

"No."

' ** _please?'_**

Every night, when Harry fell asleep, Hadrian took control. Hadrian did keep to his promises of not murdering the Dursleys, but often went afar looking for criminals to drain.

This continued until the week before Harry's birthday.

Mr. Harry J Potter

The Smallest Bedroom

No. 4 Privet Drive

Surrey

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry rounded on the Dursleys.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Petunia replied, "Master, my sister Lily was a witch and went to that school. You are a wizard. All of the supplies can be purchased at Diagon Alley."

"You mean to say you knew? You knew why those weird things happened around me but didn't tell me?"

' ** _I told you they were worthless. Kill them!'_**

Harry fought back Hadrian's voice.

"Petunia, you will take me to Diagon Alley. Prepare the car I'll be out in a minute." Petunia exited the house.

"Hadrian, you can play with them for a few minutes. But they have to remain alive."

Harry convulsed and his form changed into that of Hadrian's once again.

" **Oh, thank you! Don't worry Vermin, this will hurt you far more than it hurts me…"**

He gave a toothy smirk and advanced on the unenthralled Dursleys…

Entering the Leaky Cauldron with Petunia, Harry looked around the filthy Pub. _This_ was the entrance to the magical world? What a dump!

' ** _Yes, it is rather filthy isn't it. They don't appear to use any modern technology, and look at the Publican.'_** Harry glanced over, **_'He's using gold, silver and bronze coins. We'll have to get some of their money.'_**

"Petunia, where do we get some of those coins?"

"At Gringotts, Master. In the alley."

"Take me there."

The large marble building was easily recognizable at the end of the alley. As Harry and Petunia approached the Bank, Harry noticed a rhyme written into the walls.

' _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn_

 _So, if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there.'_

Hadrian immediately commented, **_'Cheerful fellows aren't they. They don't appear to be People goblins. I wonder if they can do some sort of inheritance test? Oh, and remember, do not agree to anything without speaking to your lawyer.'_**

"Who's my lawyer supposed to be?"

' ** _Why me of course! Don't you know Vampires always make the best Lawyers! We're already blood-sucking parasites, all we need are briefcases!'_**

Harry stifled a laugh at that joke. When a teller was free he moved up.

"Excuse me, Good sir Goblin, I was wondering if Gringotts did inheritance tests?"

The Goblin looked down at the boy, quite startled that a wizard was being polite.

"Yes, we do inheritance tests. One moment." He turned to a goblin behind him. "SNAG-RAT, Take the boy to the inheritance department. And be quick about it!"

"Yes, Teller Break-tooth!" He turned to Harry and sneered, "This way, _Wizard,_ " he spat out wizard as if it was a curse. Harry followed Snag-rat down the hall, until they reached an elaborate marble office.

"Thank you, Goblin Snag-rat." Harry spoke to the gruff goblin, before entering the inheritance department. In the office sat a goblin with a knife and a stack of parchment.

"Wizard, slice your hand and bleed on to the parchments." He held out the knife. Harry, looking at the bloodstained blade, spoke up. "Do I have to use that knife, or can I cut myself by other means?"

The Goblin looked at him strangely. If you have other means, then by all means, do so, I hate having to let wizards use my knife!" the Goblin grumbled.

Harry bared his upper fangs and bit down onto his wrist. He wiped the blood onto the parchment, startling the goblin. Shaking himself out of his stupor, the goblin took the parchment and, as Harry healed his wrist, cast a spell over it.

' _Harry James Potter ERROR Hadrian James Potter_

 _Son of James Charles Potter and Lily Rose Potter nee Evans_

 _Heir to Potter Account (First in Line), Black Account (Second in Line), Peverell Account (First in Line), Gryffindor Earldom by Bequeaths_

 _Heir to Slytherin Earldom by Right of Conquest_

 _ERROR Magical Creature Species UNKNOWN'_

The Goblin looked startled at the results, "Excuse me but I need to make this known to my superiors." He turned and rushed out, leaving a surprised Harry behind.

' ** _You shouldn't have revealed your fangs. I bet that they hunt Vampires! They'll try to kill you and I'll have to kill them!'_**

"Oh, shut up! I took a risk, so what! Any way that parchment said that, whatever we are, we're not a vampire. They surely would have encountered those before!"

' ** _I suppose so. Are you sure we can't kill them?'_**

"Yes, I am sure that you can't kill them."

' ** _Pity,_** '

The goblin returned, with another, dressed in white tunic and pants.

"Thank you, Grip-Sack. I'll take it over from here," said the Newcomer. The relived goblin sprinted out of the room. The newcomer looked at Harry.

"Hello Heir Potter, I am Knut-Twist. I saw the result of your inheritance test. Why does it register as two beings and as an Unknown Magical Creature?"

"I… Have a voice in my head that calls himself Hadrian," Harry started, "I've had him since Halloween last year, when some man went and spilled something on me. I have no idea what it was, but I assumed, because of the tendencies that the voice had, it was some form of Vampirism."

Harry looked to the goblin, weighing something up, before deciding on a path.

"When Hadrian takes control, my body changes. It becomes pale, additional fangs sprout from my lower jaw, eyes glow, ears become pointed, and I grow some muscle tone. He can be forced to change back with sunlight and contained with garlic, and he craves blood. I am a little stronger than I was before, and much faster, but not on the scale he is."

The Goblin looked at Harry, thoughtfully, and gather up the inheritance results.

"I think you should see some healers. Follow me."

The goblin led Harry down another long passage. There was a thick iron door. The goblin banged on it, hard.

"Who is it?"

"Flesh-ripper, I got a new species for you to analyze. Open up!"

The medical that Harry went through was rather unusual, at least for him. Flesh-ripper used some sort of spell that made a variety of runic diagrams appear. The goblin looked at the results, and then addressed Harry.

"According to this you are a new Vampire breed. Not the first, but you are the most interesting. First of all, in your 'human' form, you are more or less a really strong and fast human. You're still aging, unlike the other breeds of vamp, but it looks like that will stop in your late teens to early twenties and, unlike the other vampire breeds, you haven't lost fertility. You'll be able to have children, but you should probably turn them before you mate. Your 'vampire' form is most interesting. It has the current ability of an average year-old Transylvanian Fledgling, but it does look like it'll be capable of reaching Night-master level. Like other vampires, you can turn humans, and it looks like that any you do turn will inherit the multiple form thing that you do. Do remember that turning pureblood wizards is illegal and they can execute you if you do so."

"Pureblood?"

"Inbreeds, they think that marrying your cousins and siblings boosts their magic. It doesn't by the way."

The other Goblin spoke up, "I'll keep this on record. Do you wish to inform the ministry of your new status?" Harry shook his head. "Very well. Now, I saw that you have some vaults. We'll see about getting you the keys for your primary heir accounts."

After gathering enough money from his vaults, Harry made his way to Ollivander's wand store. A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as he stepped inside. Harry felt strangely as though he had entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry jumped. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.

"Hello," said Harry awkwardly.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. "Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes. "And that's where..."

Mr. Ollivander touched Harry's forehead with a long, white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it, but am glad to see it healed" he said softly.

"Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

Harry left the shop with a wand of yew and thestral hair. It had taken a long time to find a wand, as most of the wands partially reacted to Hadrian or to himself but not both. His next stop was Flourish and Blotts for his textbooks.

Looking through the books, Harry wondered just how gullible the wizarding world was. There were several books that featured him as the main character. It made Harry glad that he no longer had his scar. That way it would be harder for people to recognize him.

' ** _Hey, look at that book! 'The Animal within, A Guide to your Inner Animal' by Ivor von Kratz.' That looks interesting. We should get it.'_**

"We can't get everything that catches your eye, Hadrian. Are you sure you want it? I won't be getting you anything else."

' ** _Yes, I'm sure,'_** replied Hadrian. **_'You should probably get yourself a couple of history books. Might be helpful to know some of the culture here.'_**

"Culture?"

' ** _It's a hidden society that frowns upon interaction with those not of their society. They are bound to have some unusual customs.'_**

Harry grabbed a copy of 'Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts,' 'Hogwarts: A History,' and 'History of Magic.' He noticed that they were all by the same author, and that the only other history books around were also made by that same author.

' ** _That is not conducive to a healthy society. You know, I bet that we can easily take over this place. It'll be brilliant. We'll have all the blood we can drink, I'll turn some hot woman into our consort, and best of all, these people are SHEEP! This'll be like shooting fish in a barrel. With depth charges!'_**

Harry wisely ignored that last comment.

"Excuse me, I need to hire an owl to send a letter to Hogwarts."

"That'll be 10 Sickles. You sure you don't want to buy an owl?"

"Yes, not many creatures enjoy being around me."

"Well, if you're sure,"

Harry spent the rest of the month reading through his school books and getting a good grounding in the history. He found that the author of those books, Bathilda Bagshot, praised Dumbledore whenever he was mentioned. Reading through rise and fall of the dark arts, Harry found something truly interesting.

"My Parents didn't die in a car accident?"

' ** _It appears not. I wonder who "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" is. I hope that that isn't his actual name. I think that I will refer to him as Nameless if it is. After all he can't be a very good dark lord if you were able to beat him without me around. And still in nappies at that,'_**

September 1st came very quickly, Harry got Petunia to take him straight to the station.

"Aunt Petunia, where is the platform?"

Petunia suddenly got a startled look on her face.

"I, I can't remember. I guess you'll have to find someone to show you how to get on then, Master."

He stopped a passing guard, but didn't dare mention platform nine and three-quarters. The guard had never heard of Hogwarts and when Harry couldn't even tell him what part of the country it was in, he started to get annoyed, as though Harry was being stupid on purpose. Getting desperate, Harry asked for the train that left at eleven o'clock, but the guard said there wasn't one. In the end the guard strode away, muttering about time wasters. Harry was now trying hard not to panic.

' ** _I think that we should think this through logically. Oh, Wait. Wizards don't HAVE logic!'_**

"If you don't have anything helpful to say, keep quiet." Harry muttered under his breath.

According to the large clock over the arrivals board, he had ten minutes left to get on the train to Hogwarts and he had no idea how to do it; he was stranded in the middle of a station with a trunk he could hardly lift and a pocket full of wizard money. At that moment a group of people passed just behind him and he caught a few words of what they were saying.

"- packed with Muggles, of course -"

He'd heard that word before in Diagon! Harry swung round. The speaker was a plump woman who was talking to four boys, all with flaming red hair. Each of them was pushing a trunk like Harry's in front of him - and they had an owl.

Harry pushed his cart after them. They stopped and so did he, just near enough to hear what they were saying.

"Now, what's the platform number?" said the boys' mother.

"Nine and three-quarters!" piped a small girl, also red-headed, who was holding her hand, "Mom, can't I go... "

"You're not old enough, Ginny, now be quiet. All right, Percy, you go first."

What looked like the oldest boy marched toward platforms nine and ten. Harry watched, careful not to blink in case he missed it - but just as the boy reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away; the boy had vanished.

' ** _Somethings not right here. Someone with_** **that** ** _many kids shouldn't need to ask where the platform is. Be careful.'_**

"Fred, you're next," the plump woman said.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking, I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done so, because a second later, he had gone - but how had he done it? Now the third brother was walking briskly toward the barrier he was almost there - and then, quite suddenly, he wasn't anywhere. There was nothing else for it.

' ** _No, you fool! Don't interact with them. Somethings wrong! Just sneak through the barrier when they're not looking.'_**

"Barrier?"

' ** _Yes, weren't you paying attention? Running at the barrier enables you to get through it.'_**

Harry took his advice and snuck past the woman and her girl. The youngest boy had already gotten through. Before he was through he heard the woman speaking one last time.

"Now where's that Potter boy? Dumbledore told me he'd be unable to get through, and that he'd arranged for him to be unaware of the platform. So, where is he?"

"Mom, can't we check on the train, someone else must've helped him, we need to make sure that my future husband meets me after all."

Harry's blood went cold, what the hell was going on here?

Harry got himself a compartment and pulled the curtains shut, he didn't want to give up any advantage against those red heads. And being able to summon a Vampire at will certainly counted as an advantage.

' ** _Remember that you don't_** **summon** ** _me, I_** **decide** ** _to come out. I am the one in charge here, not you.'_**

"I'll forget to ward my bed and the red heads are fair game."

' ** _Alright, you_** **summon** ** _me. And I suppose you're in charge of everything, save for finding a worthy mate.'_**

"I'm Eleven, I'm too young for _that_. And shouldn't I have a say when I am old enough?"

' ** _You're an abused child. Your soulmate could waltz through that door, give you a thorough snogging, and you'd still have no idea if she liked you. You'd probably end up settling for that fangirl, who by the way, if you dare try to romance her, I WILL ignore your no kill rule. She's not worthy of immortality.'_**

The compartment door slid open, and the youngest red-headed boy walked in.

"Why's it so dark in here? Oh, and Have you seen Harry Potter? He's my best mate."

Harry was certain he'd never met the boy before today, but he didn't notice Hadrian taking control.

" **No, we haven't seen Harry Potter today. We, however do not like you. What is your name?"**

"R-R-Ronald W-W-Weasley, Um, I'll be going."

" **Weasel, we will eviscerate you one day."**

The compartment door couldn't shut fast enough for Ron Weasley.

' _That wasn't very nice.'_

" **He was part of that family. I won't ever trust a Weasel. And you will never be friends with one. UNDERSTAND?"**

' _Yes, I understand. But we don't know who was in on it. He may have been completely unware.'_

" **He introduced himself as 'Harry Potter's best mate.' He was in on it."**

' _Fine, just, let me handle the remaining confrontations ok?'_

" **Very well."**

Harry resumed his control of his body.

Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dear?"

There was a knock on the door of the compartment and a round-faced boy came in. He looked tearful.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When Harry shook his head, he wailed, "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry.

"Yes," said the boy miserably. "Well, if you see him..."

He left.

A few minutes later the compartment door slid open again. The toad-less boy was back, but this time he had a girl with him. She was already wearing her new Hogwarts robes. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," she said. She had a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth.

' ** _She's cute. I think she'll be a right hottie when she grows up.'_**

Harry, wisely, ignored the voice in his head replied. "Sorry, but he still hasn't entered this compartment. Say why don't you go and find a Prefect? I'm sure one of them will know how to find a toad."

The girl looked startled, when the obvious solution was presented to her. "Oh, I, err, Forgot about the prefects." She blushed, then shot forth with her hand. "I'm Hermione Granger, this is Neville Longbottom. Pleased to meet you."

Harry smiled, and took her hand into a handshake, "I'm Harry, just Harry. It's nice to meet you too."

Just when Harry was about to let go, Hadrian took control of his hand, and lightly kissed Hermione on the back of the knuckles. Hermione blushed, and quickly exited the compartment. Harry was now startled at how forward Hadrian was being and closed the door.

"What was that?"

' ** _Remember, I said you would settle for a fangirl? She's Muggle-born. She hasn't been raised on your myth, and has no prior knowledge of the magical world. And She's your age. She is the_** **perfect** ** _lady for you!'_**

"How would you know if someone was, as you say, 'Perfect'?"

Hadrian refrained from replying.

The compartment door slid open yet again, but it wasn't Neville the toad-less boy, or Hermione Granger this time. Three boys entered, the leading one spoke up.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment."

"Really? I heard that too. I can't see him, can you?" Harry snarked.

The Leader frowned, "Oh, it's just a mud-blood. Come on, Crabbe, Goyle," They turned and left the compartment.

' ** _So, you_** **can** ** _be taught. Question? Can I feed on them? I really want to know how pureblood tastes compared to regular blood.'_**

Harry frowned, "I suppose, I'm guessing that you'll want to feed on all the bigots and hangers-on that we meet?"

Hadrian mentally smirked, **_'I wouldn't be opposed.'_**

Harry sighed, "I suppose it was too much to ask that you keep the blood drinking to a minimum."

Albus Dumbledore was rather pleased with himself. The results of his machinations would be coming to Hogwarts today. From the few reports he'd read from Arabella, and he'd stopped reading them soon after it became clear that she wouldn't shut up about the abuse, Harry Potter would be the perfect martyr for the light. He watched the first-years enter, and was shocked by what he saw. Harry, wasn't wearing glasses? Looking closer, using the telescopic charm on his glasses, he saw the scar was _gone?_ If the scar was gone, then what happened to the horcrux? Had he needlessly abused a boy in his quest to defeat Voldemort? If the boy's death wasn't required? Albus shook himself out of his reverie, he needed to focus. Now, to check that the boy was making the right friends…

THAT was certainly unexpected. The Weasley boy was nowhere NEAR Harry. Hadn't the stupid child understood, the Boy who Lived could never be allowed to fall into the dark? Looking over, He saw Harry was standing near a Muggle-born girl and the Longbottom boy. Well, at least the Longbottoms were light aligned, though it was a shame they were not more trusting of him and had to be incapacitated.

Harry took one look at the sorting hat and immediately panicked.

' _They're letting a HAT into our minds?'_

' ** _Yes, it does appear that way. I presume that it will be unable to communicate stolen information. Otherwise parents would complain.'_**

That response only mildly calmed Harry. He was standing near Neville and Hermione, not interacting, but still, they were the only people to show any sort of behaviour that Hadrian approved of.

"Granger, Hermione"

Hermione ran up to the hat and jammed it on. The hat was silent before,

"GRYFFINDOR"

' ** _That's where I'm going.'_**

Harry muttered under his breath, "What do you mean by that?"

Neville was called up soon, and was also sorted into Gryffindor. Finally, it was Harry's turn

"Potter, Harry."

Harry donned the hat.

' _What on earth!? Two of you!?'_

' ** _Yes, there is two of us. And, if you don't mind, we are going to Gryffindor.'_**

' _Can't do that, I have to sort you first, let's see, this will be my hardest sorting ever. Hadrian: Brave, Ambitious, Cunning, no loyalty, a good deal of wit, doesn't like hard work, certainly not unintelligent._

 _Harry: Also, Brave, not particularly Ambitious, Loyalty to those who've earned it, tolerates hard work, very intelligent._

 _I see, looks like either Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. I know where Hadrian wants to go, Harry?'_

' _I'll go to Gryffindor, hat, I've no desire to get Hadrian angry with me. I may be brave, but I'm certainly not stupid!'_

' _no, you're not.'_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ronald Weasley was not having a good day. He'd been unable to find Harry, and that weird kid with the glowing eyes had threatened to kill him. He was now rather worried, if Harry wasn't going to be his friend, then Dumbledore won't pay him. He heard his name being called and sat under the Hat.

' _Let's see here… This can't be, you lack all of the Hogwarts founder's traits? How? That just doesn't… Never Mind. Loyalty? Only to yourself, so not Hufflepuff. Wit? Hell NO. It can't be healthy to have this much stupidity! Bravery? Chivalry? Not a trace. Ambition? Cunning? Well you have SOME ambition. No Cunning at all. And you're scared of snakes. That won't do at all. Look, where do you want to go?'_

Ron was confused at the dialogue, and certainly worried the Hat was insulting him somehow.

' _I want to go to Gryffindor! I need to be friends with Harry Potter!'_

The Hat was taken aback at the response. _'Well, I_ suppose _that facing them willingly requires courage.'_

' _What do you…'_

"GRYFFINDOR" called the Hat, cutting off Ronald's train of thought.


	2. Year 1 Part 1

Classes were mostly uneventful for Harry. As he had learned good study habits from Hadrian's influence, he managed to get the second highest score in the year.

Ronald still followed Harry around, which in turn caused Hadrian to almost constantly beg to kill him. Harry, of course, refused but gave Hadrian leeway. Ronald was now rather pale, suffering from shortness of breath and rather sickly. Hadrian had found a book on mind magic on one of his midnight escapades and had read it thoroughly, now using Ron as a test subject. Hermione was not making very many friends. her natural bossiness and her lecturing tones turned away most students. Harry was still rather uncomfortable with approaching her, and was keeping a tight lease on Hadrian's instincts to flirt with her.

They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on while they scribbled down names and dates, and got Emetic the Evil and Uric the Oddball mixed up.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realised they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione and Harry had made any difference to their matches; Professor McGonagall showed the class how they had gone all silver and pointy and gave them a rare smile.

The class everyone had really been looking forward to was Defence Against the Dark Arts, but Quirrell's lessons turned out to be a bit of a joke. His classroom smelled strongly of garlic, which everyone said was to ward off a vampire he'd met in Romania and was afraid would be coming back to get him one of these days. This of course, resulted in Harry feeling rather nauseous and had him retching almost as soon as he entered. He'd spent the next few hours in the Hospital Wing under Madam Pomfey, trying to convince her that, no, he did not need to stay over night. Since He now had an allergy to garlic on his record, He was excused from Quirrell's class, and he was allowed to do self-study in defence.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

More silence followed this little speech. Harry raised his eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

As he had been reading various books throughout the week, Hadrian piped up with the answer in the back of Harry's mind.

 ** _'Asphodel and Wormwood are the active ingredients in the Draught of the living death.'_**

Harry repeated this, earning a considering look from Snape.

" Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione stretched her hand as high into the air as it would go without her leaving her seat, but Snape focused on Harry.

 ** _'A bezoar is a Stomach stone. Found in a goat, didn't you pay attention to the potions book? it'll save you from some poisons. of course, I do that as well.'_**

"It's found in a goats stomach, Sir."

Snape looked at Harry thoughtfully, then whispered under his breath, "One point to Gryffindor."

At three-thirty the next day, Harry and the other Gryffindors hurried down the front steps onto the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day, and the grass rippled under their feet as they marched down the sloping lawns toward a smooth, flat lawn on the opposite side of the grounds to the forbidden forest, whose trees were swaying darkly in the distance. The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. Harry had heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that some of them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left. Their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Harry glanced down at his broom. It was old and some of the twigs stuck out at odd angles. "Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!"'

"UP everyone shouted. Harry's broom jumped into his hand at once, but it was one of the few that did. Hermione Granger's had simply rolled over on the ground, and Neville's hadn't moved at all. Perhaps brooms, like horses, could tell when you were afraid, thought Harry; there was a quaver in Neville's voice that said only too clearly that he wanted to keep his feet on the ground. Madam Hooch then showed them how to mount their brooms without sliding off the end, and walked up and down the rows correcting their grips. Harry was delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for years.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two -"

But Neville, nervous and jumpy and frightened of being left on the ground, pushed off hard before the whistle had touched Madam Hooch's lips.

"Come back, boy!" she shouted, but Neville was rising straight up like a cork shot out of a bottle - twelve feet - twenty feet. Harry saw his scared white face look down at the ground falling away, saw him gasp, slip sideways off the broom and - WHAM - a thud and a nasty crack and Neville lay face-down on the grass in a heap. His broomstick was still rising higher and higher, and started to drift lazily toward the forbidden forest and out of sight. Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," Harry heard her mutter. "Come on, boy - it's all right, up you get."

She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.' Come on, dear."

Neville, his face tear-streaked, clutching his wrist, hobbled off with Madam Hooch, who had her arm around him. No sooner were they out of earshot than Malfoy burst into laughter. "Did you see his face, the great lump?" The other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl.

"Never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look!" said Malfoy, darting forward and snatching something out of the grass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." The Remembrall glittered in the sun as he held it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," said Harry quietly.

Everyone stopped talking to watch. Malfoy smiled nastily. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find -how about - up a tree?"

Harry glared at Malfoy, Eyes darkening and an ethereal glow emminated from them. "Give - It - Here." Harry clearly stated. Malfoy shivered, there was something dangerous in those eyes.

"Fine, never wanted it any way." replied Malfoy, in a shaking voice, tossing the Remembrall at Harry.

Malfoy, displaying quite clearly that he possessed neither cunning, nor good self-preservation instincts, showed up at lunch with his henchmen. "I want a duel with you, Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

Ronald, still hanging around, spoke up "Of course he has, I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up. "Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

Malfoy turned away, Harry turned on Ronald, glaring. "And, what, Exactly did you think you were signing me up for?"

"Relax, The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."

Harry intensified his glare. "I was not intending on sneaking out just to soothe your wounded ego. but I suppose that I'll have to show up now. I most certainly will not forget this."

 ** _'At least it's at night. We can't lose. And, I was planning on checking out the third floor corridor. Can we check that on the way back?'_**

Harry muttered under his breath, "Well at least someone's happy."

"Excuse me." They both looked up. It was Hermione Granger.

"Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" said Ron.

Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry. "I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying -" "Bet you could," Ron muttered. "-and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

Harry's expression softened. "I know. Unfortunately, this idiot here," He shoved Ron, "Decided to sign me up, without asking my permission. If I don't go, Malfoy calls me a coward and I'll lose face. If I do go, I'll probably be caught and lose points. What do you think I should do?"

Hermione was startled at her opinion being asked. "um, well, If he signed you up, without your permission, then I guess that means, He has to go, be cause he agreed to it. He can't accept contracts for you without the power of attorney."

Ronald, wore a stunned expression on his face, "What's 'Attorney'?"

Hermione was going to answer, When Harry stood up. "What she said is, Since you accepted the duel on my behalf, and without my permission, You get to duel Malfoy solo." Harry smirked, "Enjoy,"

 ** _'Don't you know how long I've been waiting for an excuse to go exploring. Think of all the blood we could get if we found the Slytherin dorms!'_**

Next morning, Gryffindor had lost 20 points, thanks to Ron, who was now spouting off a story about a Three-headed Dog on the third floor. Malfoy couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that Harry and Ron were still at Hogwarts.

On Halloween morning they woke to the delicious smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly, something they had all been dying to try since they'd seen him make Neville's toad zoom around the classroom. Professor Flitwick put the class into pairs to practice. Harry's partner was Seamus Finnigan (which was a relief to Hadrian, because Ronald had been trying to catch his eye). Ronald was to be working with Hermione Granger. It was hard to tell whether Ron or Hermione was angrier about this.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practising!" squeaked Professor Flitwick, perched on top of his pile of books as usual. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio, who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

It was very difficult. Harry got it rather quickly, but Seamus swished and flicked, but the feather he was supposed to be sending skyward just lay on the desktop. Seamus got so impatient that he prodded it with his wand and set fire to it - Harry had to put it out with his hat. Ronald, at the next table, wasn't having much more luck. "Wingardium Leviosa!" he shouted, waving his long arms like a windmill. "You're saying it wrong," Harry heard Hermione snap. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so clever," Ronald snarled. Hermione rolled up the sleeves of her gown, flicked her wand, and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Their feather rose off the desk and hovered about four feet above their heads. "Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Ronald was in a very bad mood by the end of the class. "It's no wonder no one can stand her," he shouted, "she's a nightmare, honestly. "

Someone knocked into Harry as they hurried past him. It was Hermione. Harry caught a glimpse of her face - and was startled to see that she was in tears.

Hermione didn't turn up for the next class and wasn't seen all afternoon. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Harry overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom and wanted to be left alone.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

Harry was just helping himself to a baked potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table, and gasped, "Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know."

Hadrian piped up. **_'Hermione, She doesn't know about the troll! we need to get her!'_**

Harry muttered under his breathe, "She'd better appreciate this." He ducked through some of the emptier corridors until he was on the way to the girl's bathroom.

 ** _'Hurry up or we'll never make it!'_**

"Well, you take over then!"

Harry could feel the smirk in Hadrian's tone. **_'I'll want a reward for this...'_**

Hermione was washing her face in the sink. She'd started feeling hungry a few minutes ago and was gong to head for the feast. as she was finishing up she heard a grunt from outside the toilets. wondering what was going on, She opened the door, to suddenly see a twelve foot tall mass of muscle and fat looking at her with beady eyes. she screamed. Then, suddenly something blurred into her, and carried her away from the troll and put her down, before slamming back into to the troll at high speed. The troll keeled over and the blur was still, Hermione got a good look at the thing that saved her, He was paler than normal, and his hair was tamed rather that messy but he looked like, "Harry?"

The being turned around, revealingly the blackened whites of it's eyes and eerie green glow of it's irises. His canines were elongated and there was a feral gleam in his eyes.

 **"Actually I prefer Hadrian. Harry is my weaker self."**

Hermione looked stunned at her saviour. "Why did you save me? and w-w-what are you, anyway?"

The feral gleam disappeared, but a smirk replaced it. **"I saved you because I like you. So does Harry, but he struggles immensely with showing his emotions. I've been egging him on to make friends with you for weeks, but he seems to think that you won't like him, and is terrified of you."**

 _'Don't let her find out about us, seriously don't. If she knows then she'll tell the teachers, and we'll be expelled. speaking of which, those teachers will find that troll and if you stand here gloating, we'll be caught for sure!'_

 **"Fine, we'll leave now. Spoilsport, just when I was seducing the cute girl."** He turned to Hermione, **"He always ruins my fun you know. let's get back to the dorms.** He picked up the startled girl again, and blurred to the Gryffindor dorms, before reverting back to Harry.

"What on earth is with this school? Are Cerberus's and Trolls normal for magic schools?" he exclaimed.

Hermione was rather quiet the next day, and spent most her time in the library. After dinner, She grabbed Harry, and pulled him aside into an empty classroom.

"I give up. What are you?"

Harry, startled, replied quickly. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I've looked up every single creature in the books I could find, and none of them are what you are. The closest I've found is a vampire, and even then there are things that are not adding up. So?"

Harry sighed, this could be difficult. "I'll have to swear you to secrecy."

Hermione immediately interjected, "Done. I won't even tell the teachers."

Harry looked at her. "You were right to go down the vampire route. The only problem is that there are three different species of Vampire."

"Three? The books only mention two."

"The books are outdated. There have been three species since Halloween 1980."

"How?"

Harry started pacing. "Near as I can tell, some Muggles got there hands on a sample of vampirism, Probably Transylvanian strain, and started playing around with it in a lab. Somehow it got out"

Hermione was startled, "How?"

"Don't know, all I know is, I contracted the modified strain, exactly one year ago. The goblins did a scan of me, While I'm the 'other' me, exposure to garlic or sunlight will turn me back, though I am building a resistance. I'm also not in control of my body, when I'm him."

"Who is he, anyway?"

"Near as I can tell, He's the main drawback of my kind of vampirism. It's some form of Dis-associative Identity Disorder. According to the goblins, If I turn anyone, It's likely that they get some version of him, too."

Hermione bit her lip. "What does he think of me?"

 ** _'I think that she should let me turn her, so that you two can date properly. As it is, you have a part of your life that she doesn't share. yet.'_**

Harry blushed, "T-that's not important,"

As a result of Hadrian's rescue of Hermione, Harry and his vampiric counterpart started hanging around her more. Hadrian was allowed to show himself to Hermione, though he flirted heavily with her. Hermione often blushed around Harry, thanks to those comments. In the meantime, Harry and Hadrian shared what they knew about the third floor corridor, with Hermione.

 **"You are not going anywhere near that corridor."**

"Why not? If you can go?"

 **"I am a somewhat immortal Vampire derivative. YOU are a squishy human. Besides, Harry would never forgive me if you got hurt."**

Hermione pondered this for a moment. "What if you turn me?"

Hadrian glared at her. **"Don't tell Harry, but I am not certain that I _can_ turn you. I'll experiment on some people who are expendable. but you are not getting turned any time soon. Soonest would be after Christmas."**

Hermione pouted.

Sticking together, Harry and Hermione became rather good friends, but soon Christmas holidays were coming. Hadrian suggested to Harry that they go home for the holidays.

 ** _'If we go home, we can experiment with turning people, before we turn Hermione.'_**

"Why are we going to turn Hermione, anyway?"

 ** _'Because you need an equal partner. Hermione is just as, if not more so, intelligent as you, and She has already asked if I can turn her. I expect that she'll become a brilliant vampiress.'_**

"Fine."

After arriving in london, Harry put on a thick black hood and cloak and made his way through diagon alley. turning down a sidestreet, Hadrian took over, giving his eyes a brilliant avada green glow. watching the main street, he was trying to get eye contact with a passerby. spotting an blonde girl drifting a good distance away from her parents, he enthralled her, and got her to follow him into the alley.

Daphne Greengrass was having a rather bad day. Her Father was pushing to get her betrothed to one of the Trolls of Slytherin, and she was forced to come along, so they could 'inspect' her. frustrated, she swept the alley, before catching sight of a rather attractive green glow.

' _I should inspect that glow.'_

Turning down the alley, she follow the cloaked being further down, be her turned on her and made eye contact with those amazing green orbs of his. She shyly smiled at him, and he smirked in return.

 _'I should really expose my neck to him.'_

Suddenly Daphne felt a sharp pain in her neck, that soon went numb. her eyes started to flutter shut and her breath became deep and panting as a sensation of euphoria ran through her. Just before she lost consciousness entirely, she felt something being held to her lips.

 ** _'DRINK!'_**

Hadrian picked up the unconscious blonde and made his way to the room he'd rented at the cauldron. Now, it was time to see the results of his experiment.

An hour after she'd been ambushed, Daphne returned to consciousness. Her body ached all over and her neck was particularly sore. She rolled up, looking about the room and found herself fully clothed in the bed. Startled at the sudden change in scenery, she tentatively called out.

"H-h-hello? Is anyone there?"

 ** _'Well, I'm here now, dearie, and wow, is it fun to be in existence!'_**

"W-who are you? Where are you? What do you want from me?"

The voice smirked. **_'I'm you sweetie. now let's see about finding that delightful young man who turned us. I'd like to thank him.'_**

Daphne felt her blood go cold. "Turned?"

The door to the room swung open and a cloaked ffigure strode into the darkened room. The glowing green eyes revealed his familiarity to her.

 **"Yes, turned. You're a vampire now, girlie. Now if you don't mind could I speak to your other self?"**

The feeling of being relegated to a passenger in one's own body was a disturbing on for Daphne. Her figure filled out, baby fat replaced with wiry muscle, her irises released a blue glow as her whites darkened to black. Her skin before was pale, but now was a pure white. Her canines elongated and her hair paled a shade as her lips reddened. The vampiress looked on the newcomer appreciatively.

 **"May I have you name, good sir?"**

 **"I, "** spoke up the vampire, dramatically **" am Hadrian. My other self goes by Harry. You, mi'lady?"**

Daphne felt her body move seductivly towards the vampire.

 **"My other self goes by Daphne.** **I will go by... Delphi."**

 **"Pleased to meet you, Delphi. I am pleased to see that my experiment was a success. Could you please let me speak to your weaker self? There's something I need to do."**

The vampiress gave a slight nod. **"Yes master."**

Daphne was put back in control, regaining the colour in her skin and hair.

"Why did you do this to me?"

 **"I needed to see if I could turn someone. It's nothing personal, girl, but know that your sacrifice has allowed me the freedom to turn my other self's most dear friend."**

Hadrian stared deep into her eyes.

 **"We can't have you releasing any information about me. So,"** He triggered his compulsion, being an older vampire, even by only one year, meant that he easily overrode her will, **"You will go home to your Guardians and you will enthrall them, along with anyone else living in your house. You will tell no one of me, and you will enthrall anyone who notices any difference in behaviour. And now, you will sleep"**

When Daphne awoke for the second time, she realized that the room was empty. Getting up, she left the room she found that she was in the leaky cauldron, and that it was nearing dinner time. She went to the floo, took a hand full of powder, and flooed back home.

Arriving to an angry father.

"How dare you wander off! I put far to much into these betrothal contracts, and you ruin them by disappearing!?!"

Daphne was fighting the compulsion to enthrall her father with everything she had, but it wasn't enough.

 _ **'Just give in deary, le** **t me handle the nasty old man!'**_

Delphi came to the forefront, and their shared body changed into their vampiric counterpart. Alexander Greengrass saw this but was immediately enthralled.

Delphi spoke **"Bring every one in the house here, minion. I require more thralls!'**

Alexander made his way to his wife and other daughter, sending them to the sitting room, His wife was also quickly enthralled, but Astoria, saw the pale Delphi and whispered in fear and disbelief "Daphne - ?" before she, too was enthralled.

After restoring the enthrallment on the Dursleys, Harry and Hadrian quite enjoyed their Christmas holiday. On Christmas day, a unremarkable owl arrived, carrying a small parcel, intrigued, Harry opened it revealing a long grey cloak.

 ** _'A cloak? Who sent you it and why? And maybe we should have it checked for enchantments.'_**

Harry picked up the cloak, and soon found the letter that came with it.

' _Harry, your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it is returned to you. Use it well.'_

The letter was unsigned.

Hadrian of course mandated that this meant that He should have it scanned immediately, preferably by the goblins. Harry reluctantly agreed.

Making his way to the teller, Harry asked for a curse breaker.

"And why," The goblin sneered, "do you need a curse breaker?"

"Someone sent me a cloak and claimed that it was my father's. I need to have it checked for curses."

The Goblin pressed a rune on his desk and spoke, "send curse breaker Weasley, deduct cost from potter trust."

 ** _'Weasel! Run!'_**

Harry marshaled up the will to stay, before, Hadrian took over. Soon a man with long red hair in a pony tail, and a dragon tooth earing came forth.

"What is the problem young man?"

"I received this cloak in the mail, and the letter was unsigned. I think its cursed."

Bill smiled condensendingly and sent a revealing charm at the cloak, the runic array appearing changing that smile into a worried frown. He saw a near by goblin and grabbed him.

"Can you take this to the thieves downfall then come back? Thanks Grip-Hook." He turned to Harry. "Who on earth are you, that someone would try to have a triggered imperius cast on you?"

Harry looked surprised, "Imperius? whats that?"

Bill Weasley sighed. "Nasty curse. Takes control of the mind of the victim. its use on humans result in several years in Azkaban."

Harry nodded. "I'm Harry Potter. Here's the letter that came with it. Is the anything on that?"

Bill scanned the letter, coming back clean, then looked at the handwriting, eyes going wide.

"T-t-the handwriting, that's Dumbledore's!"

Needless to say, Harry and Hadrian were both disturbed by that statement.

Soon, it was time for Harry to return to school. He'd spent the time well, keeping up with his homework, testing his vampiric powers, and letting Hadrian of his metaphorical leash to hunt criminals.

Arriving at ten o'clock at platform 9 and 3/4, Harry soon found an unoccupied compartment. At 10:15, Hermione arrived and she soon found Harry, settling in with him.

"Well? Did you test if you could turn someone?"

Harry blinked at that.

"How on earth did you know that Hadrian turned someone?"

Hermione was impatient.

"He told me he was going to."

Harry huffed at that.

"He turned some girl named Daphne. Complete success including the split personality. Why did he tell you that?"

 ** _'I told her, because I didn't want to risk her. As it is there is no risk, as far as we know. I'll turn her before we reach Hogwarts.'_**

"Risk her? What are you" Hadrian took control ' _talking about?'_

Hermione saw this interaction and wasn't impressed.

"You didn't tell him I ask for you to turn me?"

 **"He is incredibly shy, and also noble and self sacrificing. He wouldn't have let us have any fun. Now if you don't mind..."**

Hadrian's glowing eyes met Hermione's and he applied his compulsion.

Hermione relaxed immediately, exposing her neck. Hadrian smirked.

 **"Thank you, My 'Mione,"**

He bit down and started the turning process, Hermione let out as small gasp as his fangs me her neck, and relaxed further as he started drinking her blood. After a few sips, he released her neck, and bit his wrist, offering it to Hermione.

 **"Drink."**

Hermione was rather drowsy under the effects of the compulsion and being drained, that she took the wrist and started sipping with no fight, before falling unconscious.

When Hermione awoke, It was to Hadrian, and an unknown blonde Slytherin girl arguing with each other.

"How dare you turn me into a monster! Why the hell did you do this to me!"

 **"Nothing personal, and look on the bright side: You'll be nearly impossible to kill now."**

The girl was red in the face and was about to start crying.

"You made me enslave my sister! She was the only good thing about my family and you took her from me!"

 **"If you are referring to the compulsion i gave you to keep yourself and your other safe, then no need to thank me. Just doing my job as a Fledgling's sire."**

The girl looked to burst into another rage at that, when Hermione's vampiric counterpart made her self known.

 **"You do realise that the compulsion will wear off if not regularly applied? So long as you stay away from them for a few weeks, they'll be back to normal in no time. or what counts as normal for an _inbred bitch_ like _you_."**

Hadrian and the girl turned to look at the other occupant of the compartment. Hermione's complexion had paled, such that it now had a light blue tinge to it, her ears had sharpened to a tip and her eyes were glowing amber in a field of black. Her hair had lost its bushyiness and now had a very slight red tinge to it. Her nail had sharpened to claws and her body had filled out. Her deep red lips drew attention to her mouth, which now featured four sharp fangs.

The girl looked at her with hope, ignoring the insult, "she'll return to normal?"

The Vampiress gave her a condensending look. **"No the only way to fix her is to make her one of us. Of course she'll be fine!"**

The girl sighed with relief, "Thank you. I'm Daphne Greengrass. You are?"

 **"Hermione. And you will refer to my other self as 'Mione, She seems to think that she should have first claim. I think not!"**

Hadrian gazed at her with adoration. **"Milady, I think we had better revert to our weaker forms. We are almost at the school, and it will be harder to go by unnoticed if we look like this."**

Hermione nodded her head. **"Very well. I do hope that we will be able to survive the vampire hunter of a defence teacher."**

Harry and Mione returned as the vampires receded. Daphne took one look at Harry's face and gasped.

"You're Harry Potter!"

Harry groaned.


End file.
